disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HighComs/Tips for New Editors Wishing To Provide Content
Hi there! As someone who has been instrumental in building up episode pages and character pages, here are some suggestions for new content creators/editors: 1. If you are unsure where to start, go to Explore > Random Page and keep hitting that button until you find a page which looks either in need of attention, or interests you enough to want to update it. Then dive in! 2. If you want to do overall maintenance editting, then first find a page which looks finished to you and keep that open in a tab. Then compare other pages and see if there are ones which can be brought up to that same standard. : So for example, start with episode one and see how the other episodes compare. Try and keep with the same format with linking and references etc (use the old style editor if that helps - it helps me get my references/citations tight). As there are already sections established in some pages which give an idea of what to include, here are some things to consider when looking to make contributions: *Is there any additional TRIVIA you know of that you can add? *Are there any CULTURAL REFERENCES which you have spotted which others may have missed? *Are there any cool QUOTES or CATCHPHRASES you think should be added? *Or PICS for the gallery? *Or RUNNING GAGS/CALLBACKS? (Don't know what these are or how to identify them? Just ask, or read the existing ones to get the hang of it). *Or FUTURAMA/SiMPSONS references? 3. There is an easter egg page as well as a sign gags page which can be added to. 4. With character pages, some need updating more than others. The opening line is often in need of standardising, so it goes: : "X''' is a character in Disenchantment. Then a brief description, voiced by X." : Leave main information, detail. descriptions for the sections which follow. Include the episode they appear in, if they are a minor character. 5. Above all, *a. Be '''BOLD but also *b. Be OBJECTIVE: stick to the facts of the show (what actually happens, not your opinion of what happens). *c. Be WITTY (if you can. Don't worry if you can't just stick to b). *d. Have opinions, yes, but reserve speculations for the Trivia sections (or create a new section). **See how I divided the Elfo theories in his Identity section (laying out what is known without claiming one view or another), and his character development in his Personality section, as examples. **Or new "Interpretation" pages if you feel really bold. Just make sure they are listed (categorised) as opinion/ interpretation. **If you don't feel that bold, commit your opinions and theories to your personal blog - like I am doing here). *e. The tensing of some pages needs some revision. As no clear convention has been established as to whether the events are past or present tense it tends to change from page to page. As long as each page is internally consistent I think it is ok - it will be a while before agreement is found across the entire wiki, as edit wars prevent that from occurring unfortunately, but hopefully in time it will be achieved. *f. Try not to over-categorise. It gets silly after a while. *g. Try and avoid repetition and redundancy (unnecessary things are, well, unnecessary). Any questions - feel free to ask. You can check my edit history by looking at my profile - I keep it updated for my own benefit mainly, but it might help you get an idea of what has been done, and what needs doing. Editing might seem mainly cosmetic, and 'edity' at first, but if you use your imagination and take a deep dive, there is always stuff you can find that is interesting - if it interests you, it will probably interest others too :) Ultimately, enjoy yourself! Cheers, HighComs Category:Blog posts Category:Advice